


You Are the Reason I Breathe

by shade_of_purple



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shade_of_purple/pseuds/shade_of_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Reason I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many great fics on here I was inspired to write something. I haven't written a fan fic in about 8 years so I am rather rusty! I just hope I can write these characters! I gave it a go.
> 
> Let me know what you think as I might keep writing if people enjoy it :)

It was Sunday. Sunday was always Robert’s favourite day of the week. As the sunlight began to stream through the rather large gap in the dark blue curtains, Robert began to stir. The sun was shining brightly for a March morning and then he remembered. Aaron.

The young, stubborn and nearly always irritable young mechanic was laid asleep next to him on his belly with his head turned facing Robert. he was drooling on the pillow, as always.

‘Just look at the state of ya!” Robert thought to himself. The duvet was at half mast and was revealing Aaron’s firm shoulders and upper back. Robert gazed at him in lust, his morning glory now in full flow.

This is what Sundays were all about; no work, staying in bed until midday and itching those little scratches that all red blooded men get. Sure, Aaron drove Robert wild, he aroused him like no other. From their first kiss all those many months ago out on the lanes when he faked his car problems to just standing close to him at the bar in The Woolpack. But it was more than that.

It had taken Robert a long time to at first realise what Aaron meant to him, then to accept it. He meant everything.

Robert was married to Chrissie and was carrying on with Aaron even before the wedding. Sometimes he thinks to himself about whether or not he would still be with her now if Aaron hadn’t revealed all about their clandestine affair. He was happy with Chrissie; but only as happy as you can be when you’re with someone for the status of Lord of the Manor, money and prestige.

He had come back to the village of his birth with an ego. He had left all those years ago with most people hating him after wrecking his brother Andy’s marriage and almost everyone glad to see the back of him. He left with his tail between his legs as a failure, but returned with, as he saw it, superiority.

Robert knew that he would never willingly give all that up. But when he fell for Aaron, he fell hard. Harder then he ever had before and he tried to keep control of the situation and not let himself feel more than just a physical attraction. But he failed. Aaron had turned his head upside down, then his heart and his whole world.

Although he missed being Lord of the Manor a little, Robert knew deep down that when Chrissie found out about their affair that she would never forgive him. And he was glad about it. Not at first as he tried to cling to that old life. But once it was gone the only thing left that made any sense was Aaron. And he was not going to let him go.

Robert loved Aaron. Robert loved Aaron more than he ever loved Chrissie or any of his ex's. Robert loved Aaron more than anything  
and he wanted to prove it every day of his life that Aaron let him share.

He had thought about their future; living together, buying a home together, even marriage. if you had have told Robert Sudden two years ago that he would be thinking these thoughts about a bloke he would have laughed at you in the face. But this was no joke. It was real as anything he had ever known. And he wanted to remind Aaron how he felt every single day and so he turned to him to nuzzle on his neck which Aaron loves so much that he always moans in delight.

Robert’s phone buzzed and sung, a text had arrived. The noise jolted Robert out of his daydream. His eyes slowly opened and he turned and looked at the bed. Empty.

Everyday for many weeks now he had had the same daydream, of a life with Aaron by his side, sharing themselves with each other. But it wasn’t real. The truth was that Aaron was living at The Woolpack and him and Robert were “just mates”. Tears swelled in Robert’s eyes as he laid thinking about what a mess he had made of everything. Paying Ryan to make a false statement about Aaron’s rapist father Gordon to rejecting Aaron the day he met his half sister Liv. Robert had had as much as he could take. ‘No more” he thought.

This was it. Today was the day. He was gonna lay his heart on the line for Aaron to see. He was gonna tell him everything. How he dreamed about them having one of the cottages in the village together with a white picket fence and if Aaron wanted to, for them to say vows and become a married couple. Robert couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like his heart was gong to burst if he didn’t get all this out . Today.

Then he remembered the text. It was from Aaron. Robert’s heart skipped a beat when he read the name of the sender and when he read the message it was even worse:

\---Need to see ya now!! Sumats happened.---

“Fuck” Robert said out loud, his mind racing with worry. Had Gordon turned up and caused havoc? Was Diane OK? Had Aaron hurt himself again? All these thoughts were rushing Robert’s head and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. ‘If Aaron is OK, then this is it, I’m not leaving that pub until we are sorted’ he thought to himself, his resolve strong but still his mind wracked with worry. He threw yesterdays clothes on as fast as he could and was out the door.

It was just after 11am and Chas was just opening up the main entrance to the pub when Robert came striding over, almost in a panic. “Morning, you look like a man on a mission” Chas quipped as the blond haired man came rushing inside. He nodded at her but he wasn’t here to talk to Chas. He walked through the pub and saw Diane behind the bar. Robert made eye contact and nodded at Diane who called out “Hiya pet”. Robert made a mental note that Chas and Diane were OK. His mind now going 200% into overdrive with worry for Aaron. A tiny part of him wished there had been something wrong with Diane cos he could handle that. Something wrong with Aaron, he couldn’t handle.

Robert walked through the door to the living area and there was Aaron standing next to the kitchen table. Robert felt a wave of every emotion on the spectrum but mainly relief, cos Aaron seemed fine, and of course, love.

“Hiya” Aaron said with his gruff Yorkshire accent. “Hi” Robert replied softly, his eyes filled with love for the man in front of him, but also searching to see what had happened that made Aaron send that urgent sounding message.

The air hung between them as they both gazed at each other, taking each other in. Robert had bed hair as he had rushed in two minutes to get up, dress and leave the house as quickly as he could while Aaron was dressed properly for the day with his hair gelled to the side as always. His beard in particular catching Robert’s longing stare. If Aaron wasn’t going to speak then Robert was. He was gonna let it all out. All the pent up emotions that had boiled to the surface and he could no longer contain. This was it. ‘Here goes’ he thought but he was interrupted by Aaron speaking.

“Something has happened that you’re not go—“

Robert cut him off “There is something I have to say and if i don’t say it right now I’m gonna explode!”

“No, wait. Robert—“ Aaron frantically trying to get his words out but was cut off again by Robert,

“Aaron, I love ya!“

Aaron spoke at the same moment,

“Andy shagged Chrissie"

They both looked at each other and they both could have been knocked down by a feather.

They both exclaimed together

“WHAT!?!"


End file.
